What's It Like To Have a Boyfriend With Wings?
by Klainechester
Summary: Kurt always suppressed the urge to roll his eyes every time he was asked that question. Honestly? Blaine having wings was quiet amazing… at times… other times it might be a little less amazing but there is no way he would change him. Blaine was special and Kurt loved him. Wings or not… But yeah, he loved the wings too. Angst, fluff, smut and more! One shots.


**This is going to be a bunch of short stories and drabbles following Blaine and Kurt's lives with Blaine having wings.**

 **Wingfic (obviously) :)**

 **Rating M because of smut in later chapters.**

 **Warnings: panic attacks, self-harm, violence (and other)**

 **I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine.**

 **First Meeting**

Kurt's breath was taken by the stunning, gorgeous, absolutely beautiful lead singer of the Warblers. It was kind of ironic actually… Warblers… and the lead singer had wings. It was something he knew about but never actually witnessed and the sight was breathtaking. The group of boys thought a lot about the choreography and even if their song choice made Kurt chuckle, he couldn't deny that it fit them… fit him. The song was "Fly Away" by 5 Seconds of Summer and even if Kurt wasn't a fan, the song sounded beautiful when it was performed by them. The song was changed a lot and was made a little softer, without the rock edge to it.

Kurt wasn't paying much attention to the grumbles of the New Directions and how they were presumably complaining that it wasn't fair that the boy had wings. Kurt thought it was ridiculous and suppressed the urge to tell them that if any of them had a pair of something as unbelievable as pure white wings that the singer was sporting, they wouldn't think twice before using them to their advantage to help them win. Kurt simply scoffed and turned back to the stage, immediately fixing his gaze on the angel boy because even though Kurt didn't believe in god, he couldn't deny that the boy was the closest representation of an angel that he will ever get the chance of seeing.

And it wasn't only because of the wings. Kurt could see just how passionate the boy was while he was performing. He was putting everything he had into the song and the dance and that was another reason why he was so entrancing. The way his wings fit into the choreography was flawless and there was no doubt that it was their main focus in this performance. The carrier had perfect control over his wings, spreading them out and folding them back, together or one at a time, it all looked amazing. The boys danced on the steps and the boy that had Kurt's full attention was all the way at the back but in the middle, no doubt it was because if he was in the front he would block everyone else if he tried to spread the wings all the way.

The most epic point of the performance, however, was, of course, the finale. It was because Kurt finally got the chance to see just how magnificent the boy truly was. The song reached the end and the Warblers quickly raised their hands in the air and on the finale stretched out note they were all slowly lowering them down and for the certain boy, he wasn't only lowering his hands but spreading his wings as well. It only lasted a few seconds but Kurt's eyes widened when he saw the wingspread that the boy had. It took up almost the whole stage and were so white it was almost blinding but nothing would make Kurt look away.

When the boys on the stage froze after ending the song, Kurt was one of the first to stand up from his seat and start applauding, not caring what the New Directions thought. No matter how much he wanted to win regionals, it would mean nothing if he didn't get to meet the unbelievable boy.

It took Kurt a lot of courage to approach the winged boy when they were all backstage chatting away and anxiously waiting for the results to be revealed and Kurt found himself pushing this to the back of his mind and focusing on not passing on not passing out when he saw the boy smile at him when he saw him approaching. He asked to be excused from his friends and Kurt blushed when all the boys in blazers looked at him and some wiggled their eyebrows at Blaine before pushing him closer to Kurt, not that he protested much.

Kurt cursed himself silently for not thinking of something today before actually making a bold move to approach the handsome stranger so he settled on a simple, "Hey," but after a second he added, "I loved your performance, not that I only came to tell you that but- or maybe I did-" smooth, Kurt.

The boy laughed, hazel eyes crinkling at the corners and it made Kurt's heart leap to his chest. The boy had a lot of hair gel in his head and it looked like the hairstyle from the 1950s, not something Kurt wold do to his own hair but it suited the boy. Kurt noticed how in person and folded, his wings didn't look as large as when they were spread out for obvious reasons but the feathers on the ends almost reached the floor and Kurt was surprised to see that even they stayed perfectly white. The boy was truly gorgeous.

"Why to thank you, you were wonderful too. I'm Blaine by the way, Blaine Anderson," the boy said and outstretched his hand for Kurt to shake. Kurt stood there for a second just staring at it only now realizing that he indeed forgot to introduce himself to the boy, Blaine.

"Oh yeah, I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt stuttered out, finally taking the hand. They stood there after that for a couple of seconds in an awkward silence, Kurt fidgeting and trying desperately to come up with something to say.

"So I'm assuming you came here because you wanted to know about these," Blaine said and fluttered his wings which made Kurt's heart flutter at the same time.

"What?" Kurt asked, dumbfounded. "No, umm, I was actually thinking of asking you if you wanted to have umm, coffee? With me? Well obviously it's with me, there is no one else here. Unless you don't want to…" and then something struck Kurt, "Oh god, I don't even know if you're- I didn't mean to assume or anything- not that you- you know what? I'm just going to go, yeah, I'll do that…" Kurt could actually feel tears welling up in his eyes for making a giant fool out of himself in front of this handsome and most probably straight boy. Why did he have to assume like that?

"Wait, Kurt! I would love to have coffee with you someday…"

"What?" Kurt had to ask again in case his ears were betraying him or something and he saw the smile spread over Blaine's face again.

"I said that I would love to have coffee with you," Blaine said and Kurt was freaking out on the inside.

"Awesome," Kurt breathed out and he wanted to slap himself because he actually sounded a lot like Finn at the moment. But that was the only thing that he could say because he couldn't get over the shock that he most handsome boy he'd even met just said yes when he asked him out.

Even if it were Blaine's wings that attracted his attention on stage, to begin with, they would end up to be a very small part of why he ended up falling in love with him. There was a lot more to Blaine than just his wings but Kurt loved them too simply because they were a part of him.


End file.
